


余温

by zhmoonlit



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 09:26:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11101665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhmoonlit/pseuds/zhmoonlit
Summary: 关于咖啡时间的小故事。





	余温

Bond对于M女士的感情很复杂，他无疑是尊敬她的，她为这个国家所付出的一切、为MI6所付出的一切有目共睹，但对于M曾经放弃他的行为，那冷酷无情的命令，那一声冰冷的“开枪”，他无法释然。  
他侥幸能够逃脱一死，不过是出于命运偶然的眷顾。  
如果他能对自己诚实一些，他得承认自己是不无怨恨的。  
毕竟长久的特工训练虽然让他在感情方面淡漠已极，对于“被抛弃”作为人生的最后结局，他依然无法淡然处之。  
他相信绝大多数的人都无法心平气和地考虑这一事实，哪怕是那些被特殊训练过的，所以他一度自我放逐，在海岛上浑浑噩噩地消磨时光。  
可惜当他在电视上看见昔日效忠的国家被袭击，那一刻他便明白自己始终是无法放下的，继续留在这里不过是自欺欺人。  
所以他回去了，回归硝烟与鲜血。  
然而最后的结局却是M死在了他的怀里，他能感觉到M的身体渐渐冰冷，直到指尖最后的一点余温都化为寒凉。  
尊敬也好怨恨也罢，皆敌不过国旗覆棺黄土三尺，一切尘归尘土归土。  
M的意外死亡极大地影响了MI6这个庞大情报机构的正常运转，Bond强迫自己将全部的注意力集中在善后事宜的处理上。  
他刻意地遗忘了作为一个外勤特工，此类事情既不是他的长项也不是他的职责所在。  
作为MI6的王牌特工，James Bond看似一切正常，只有他自己知道，他的心里留下一个洞，空落落的。  
他不知道如何去填满它，于是只能任由丝丝缕缕的空虚感蔓延而出，日煎夜熬。  
直到那一天，当007在午餐之后一如往常地打算穿过休息区的走廊回去工作，却意外地被来自身后的一声“James”叫停了脚步。

“James.”  
Bond停下脚步，他转回身看见M的准继任者正站在他身后，铁灰色的石质廊柱投下的阴影像纱一样笼罩住了Mallory的表情。  
Bond能看清的只有这位即将成为他上司的男人处于昏黄灯光下的黑色皮鞋和干净平整的裤脚。  
在开口之前，Bond犹豫了大约一秒。鉴于对方还未正式上任，Bond不会称呼他M或者长官，而称呼阁下似乎又显得过于矫揉造作了些。  
“Gareth,”最后Bond决定直接称呼对方的名字，既然Mallory还未成为他的直属上司，那么直呼姓名想必也算不上逾越，“有事？”  
然后相当意外的，Bond听见了轻笑声，带着些玩味。但非常明显的是Mallory并没有感到被冒犯，他的笑声里没有不悦。  
Mallory从阴影中走了出来，不出所料地穿着相当正式的三件套——依然是蓝色的，很衬他的眼睛——只是被绷带吊起的手臂有些破坏了这身古板沉闷的衣着赋予的严肃感。  
“James，如果不介意的话，我想请你帮个忙。”Mallory微微侧过头，他脸上的表情与其说是请求，不如说是混杂着尴尬的困扰。

在领悟到Mallory拜托的事情究竟是什么的时候，Bond委实愣了那么三秒钟。  
对于007来说这可是相当难得一见的情况了，毕竟即使是被枪顶着太阳穴或是面对以寡敌众的场面，他都能保持一贯的淡定自若毫不动摇。  
在Bond看来，Mallory老派的作风能让他联想起烟斗、雪茄或者白兰地，但绝不包括此刻在他面前的这台半自动机器所能制作的那种饮品——咖啡。  
他用手指抹过桌面上的一片“狼藉”，挑眉看向自己未来的长官。  
“一次失败的尝试，”Mallory无奈地摇摇头，“显而易见。”  
Bond用眼神示意了一下玻璃柜，“比起咖啡，我以为您会更倾向于酒类。”  
对于他的疑问，Mallory给出了一个言简意赅的回答，“工作时间。”  
“还有，我亲爱的James，”Mallory在待客用的沙发上坐下来，以一种相当悠闲的姿态欣赏起特工专注工作的身影，理所当然得好像上能驾驶飞机下能操纵快艇的王牌特工007合该是不会被一台小小的咖啡机难住的似的，“既然你称呼我Gareth，就请不要再使用'您'了。”  
比起咖啡，007显然更常与酒精相伴，但他操作机器、端起细巧咖啡杯的样子看起来娴熟自然，没有丝毫违和，倒是有着一种奇妙的“英国感”。  
如果一定要形容，Mallory想，他会说007就是具有让他正在做的任何事看起来都非常“James Bond”的天赋。  
当他从Bond手中接过递给他的咖啡杯，闻着蒸腾而起的袅袅咖啡香气，他的脸上泄露出一个小小的微笑。  
“作为感谢，请留下来喝一杯，James。”  
“不，Gareth，应该说谢谢的那个人是我。”  
Bond的视线落在Mallory受伤的手臂，他蓝色的眼睛在午后的阳光下碧蓝如海，收起了所有轻佻的007表情郑重眼神澄澈，让人丝毫不能怀疑他语气里的真挚恳切。  
想要获知那天的细节并不困难，尤其是对于一名MI6的特工而言。  
Mallory对于Bond的知悉也并不意外，他知道Bond的感谢缘何而来，但他并不准备接受Bond的谢意。  
“你并不需要感谢我，换了任何人，我想都会和我做相同的事。”  
“但那天在那里的不是‘任何其他的人’而是你，Gareth。即使不为了这个，我想我也应该为你之前在听证会上的出手相助而表示谢意，鉴于……”  
Bond沉默下来，他站在Mallory身前两步的地方，像根柱子或者雕像什么的，这让坐在沙发上的Mallory不得不维持着仰头的姿势，而这让他的脖子颇有些不堪重负。  
“James，麻请体谅一下我的年纪实在已经不适合以这样的姿势长时间的谈话，与其站在这里讨论关于感谢的问题，我更想请你坐下来，一起喝一杯咖啡，”看到Bond张口欲言，Mallory及时打断了他未出口的话，“我坚持。”

Bond原本暗自揣测着所谓的“咖啡时间”必定是不那么单纯的，这是他先前一再婉拒Mallory邀请的原因。  
不过即使是007，他的推测也并不总是正确的。  
事实上，接下来的大约半个小时，直到Moneypenny使用内线电话通知Mallory应该准备动身——考虑到距离他与大臣约定的会面时间已不足一个小时——之前，Mallory与Bond的交流始终都是非常随意的。  
Mallory丝毫没有提及心理评估师给出的建议意见或是评估结果，也不曾有任何言语上的试探与暗示。  
在Bond最先挑起话头之后，两人之间的话题一直是发散式的，既没有明确的指向也不追求得出任何实质上的结论。  
往往前一个话题尚未完全展开，Mallory或者Bond的注意力已经转向了另一个完全不同的方向，然后话题就沿着新问题的脉络持续深入，直到下一次思维火花的跳跃。  
Bond已经记不清上一次和别人进行这样轻松的交谈是多久以前的事情了，毕竟没有目的也无需防备地与人交流对于任何一个特工都不是件简单的事情，工作的性质决定了他们在绝大多数的时候都得小心算计、神经紧绷。  
这场谈话对于Bond来说更像是一场特殊的“任务后休假”。  
在事件之后他的神经始终保持紧绷着，像是拉紧的弓弦，Bond试过各种方法想让自己脱离这样的状态，却始终不见成效。  
他很清楚继续下去很快他的精神一定会发生某种形式的崩溃，而这是不能被接受的，无论是他自己还是MI6都不能接受一个受过系统训练的在职特工却败给了自己的心这样的情况，但这场意料之外的交流却做到了。  
此时此刻，Bond很庆幸，若不是在经历过之前种种后他对Mallory建立起的信任，无论如何他都不可能像这样安然自得地坐在对方的办公室里，一边端着咖啡杯一边进行这种漫无边际的闲聊。  
对于自己未来的长官，其实Bond原本就抱持着相当程度的敬意。  
诚然，Mallory的履历表看起来并不复杂，甚至大多数原本应该在人生中占据重要地位的事件都被寥寥几笔一语带过，但也已足够他做出一些合理的推断。  
Bond自然有他的方法去验证一些自己想要知道的真相，虽然方式不一定那么符合规矩，但之后他不得不承认自己在第一次见面的时候看走了眼，被Mallory故作姿态的官僚作风成功欺骗，以至于将对方判断成一个不折不扣的老古板，即过时又不懂变通。  
如果Mallory真的是那种只知夸夸其谈的官僚，他就不会当众打断对Mansfield的诘问，不会在枪声响起之后的第一反应就是保护其他人，不会为了拉开Mansfield而中枪受伤，更不会在察觉Q和Tanner的行为之后反而提供合理的建议甚至冒险包庇。  
而正是这样的Mallory将会成为下一任的M，Bond觉得对于仍然处于风雨飘摇中的MI6来说，这无疑是一件极其幸运的事。

“James……James？”  
Bond猛然从自己的思绪中惊醒过来，他抬起头，发现Mallory不知什么时候——可能就是在他刚刚走神的那一小会儿——已经移动到了门边。  
“抱歉。”  
“难得阳光这么好加上餐后的饱食感的确很适合午睡。”  
Bond不知道此刻自己脸上表情的哪一个部分取悦了Mallory，但那个男人此刻显露出的笑容里的的确确饱含着真实的笑意。  
下意识地，Bond伸手摸了摸脸，然后在下一秒发现Mallory脸上的笑容显然有因此扩大化的趋势之后立刻懊恼地放下手。Bond忍不住在内心里为自己明显没通过大脑的行动找理由——一定是因为胃部开始消化午餐导致脑供血不足——接着意识到自己这样做更加愚蠢。  
“请允许我再重复一遍，James。如果你愿意多待一会，我将很高兴终于有人能够代替我享受一下这间办公室设计者用心良苦的采光设计，”Mallory边说边转过身握住了门把，“只是出于健康因素的考量，咖啡的话还是请适可而止。”  
从Bond坐着的角度，他看不见Mallory的表情，可他察觉到了被对方小心翼翼掩藏起来的关心与善意。对于别人细微的情绪变化Bond总是很敏锐，毕竟这也算是他赖以生存至今的本能之一。  
Mallory离开了办公室，Bond却带着几乎称得上惊恐的表情瞪着门板，活像是Silva的亡魂正贴在那里裂开嘴冲他露出满是险恶用心的笑容。  
他疑心自己方才一定是被太过明媚的阳光晒花了眼，不然怎么可能看见Mallory对他飞了个眼色，就好像上一次在他射穿灭火器之前对Mallory做的。  
Bond攥着杯子，突然笑了起来。  
笑容在他脸上不断扩大，直到最后变成了开怀大笑。  
他发现自己对于Mallory的看法也许仍有许多值得商榷的地方，在他断定对方必然是一个怎样的人之后，Mallory却一而再再而三地推翻了他原先的结论。  
不知为何，在这个时刻他的脑海里浮现起他在录像中所见的Mansfield诵诗句时凛然的身影。  
她说：“虽然我们的力量已不如当初，已远非昔日移天动地的雄姿，但我们仍是我们，英雄的心尽管被时间消磨，被命运削弱，去奋斗、探索、寻求，而不屈服。”  
即使隔着屏幕，Bond依然感受到她顽强奋发的精神，闪闪发亮如同火焰又如明灯。  
手指抚过犹带余温的杯沿，Bond脸上的笑容消失了，他安静地举起咖啡杯，仿佛那是盛着澄澈酒液的酒杯，向教导他许多亦维护他多年的女士遥遥举杯相敬。  
她又给他上了一课。  
也许他不再如年轻时那般炽烈如火，但只要余温尚在，他便会依然在这里，尽力尽责，拼尽所有去完成每一个国家赋予的任务。

当Mallory第二次以单手不便为理由拜托Bond的时候，Bond察觉到前一天的绝不是偶遇，并且Mallory也并不介意Bond意识到他的“别有用心”。  
事实上，Bond的确没有拒绝Mallory的又一次邀请，反而带着他自己也不理解的轻松心情欣然赴约。  
一而再，再而三，与Mallory的“咖啡时间”似乎成了一个无需语言的默契。

一周之后，依然是咖啡时间，只不过这一次Bond是接受了Moneypenny的通知前来的。  
被正式任命为新任M的Mallory依然身着条纹三件套，头发打理得纹丝不乱。  
他从办公桌后站起身，将标注着“绝密”的文件夹扔在桌上，看着Bond的样子放松又自然，就好像丝毫不担心Bond会拒绝回归。  
“你准备好回来工作吗？”  
“我很乐意，M。”Bond又重复了一遍，肯定了自己的心，“我很乐意。”

END


End file.
